


El domador de bestias|| El Círculo de Jade

by Edderkopp666



Category: WuXia - Fandom, Xianxia - Fandom
Genre: BL, BoyxBoy, Espiritual, Historia, Histórico, Homosexual, Magia, Multi, MxM - Freeform, Wuxia, Xianxia, bestias, cultivación, cultivacióndemoniaca, energía, hxh - Freeform, mosntruos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edderkopp666/pseuds/Edderkopp666
Summary: RoWan ha escapado durante años al destino que se alberga en su interior, llevando su cultivación al incierto camino del mundo terrenal buscando obtener todo el poder posible y convertirse así en un domador de bestias.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Para evitar futuros mal entendidos._ **

_Esta historia salió como resultado de uno de mis fanfics basados en The Untamed/ Mo Dao Zu Shi._  
_Sin embargo mientras más escribía el fanfic mas tedioso se hacía y más se alejaba de tener algo que ver con MDZS, por lo que al final he decidido hacerlo una historia independiente._

_Considerando lo anterior dentro de la historia quizá se encuentren con fragmentos o partes, incluso citas, referencias o frases usadas dentro de la novela y drama antes mencionados, aclaro esto para que no se genere una idea errónea de que estoy usando deliberadamente contenido de alguien más, si no, que estuvo pensado como un homenaje._

_Esta obra a su vez, aunque poco explicito, posee contenido homosexual._

_Una vez entendido esto te agradezco que estés haciendo está lectura, y aprecio infinitamente la oportunidad que me das al leer una de mis obras._

_Edderkopp_


	2. Sueños profundos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dichosos aquellos que son capaces de vivir en los recuerdos y recordar lo que han vivido.

El sol se estaba poniendo, el pequeño y remoto valle en el que se asentado el clan era ya bastante y húmedo, cada vez que los rayos del sol abandonaban la tierra, el frió se escurría cual serpiente a la velocidad de una flecha por cada rincón del siheyuan (1).

RoWan observaba al patio principal desde la altura, estaba a unas tres o cuatro habitaciones de distancia, con la mano puesta en la barandilla, suspiró pesadamente.   
Sus vista viajaba del patio hasta las múltiples habitaciones construidas de manera respetuosa sobre las paredes de la gran depresión que se generaba al interior de la montaña, unas más grandes que otras, conectadas entre si por pasillos e hileras de escalones que iban y venían, dibujando senderos de piedra en toda la circunferencia. La naturaleza fría parecía devorar la construcción y al mismo tiempo le daba armonía, como si el interior de la vieja montaña hubiera aceptado su presencia y los abrazara con sus paredes. 

Pronto el bullicio emanado de jóvenes voces le distrajo, girando la vista para toparse con un grupo de cultivadores seguramente regresaban ya de sus lecciones.

"Que se colme de bendiciones, joven maestro"  
"Que la gracia y la felicidad lo acompañen, joven maestro"  
"Que tenga una agradable velada, Leng Shan (2)"

Fueron algunas de las frases que dijeron al tiempo que pasaba haciendo una ligera reverencia, RoWan solo sonrió de vuelta mientras se hacía a un lado. Una vez terminaron de pasarse se dirigió al interior de la habitación que tenía detrás. Era la sala de reuniones, no era pequeña pero tampoco demasiado grande, podría tener al menos cuarenta mesas de comida, lado con lado perfectamente acomodadas, la cosa cambiaba si solo eran las personas sin las mesas, a saber cuantas podría meter -no era como que hubiese ocupado esa sala para lo que era alguna vez- Con pesadez recogió los papeles esparcidos alrededor de un escritorio y los acomodó en una pila, puso cada cosa en su lugar, apagó la luz y fue a la habitación continua. 

"¿An MingXia?" Cuestionó con voz baja al ver a la joven leyendo atentamente.  
Esta al escucharlo bajó los manuscritos y le sonrió con calidez.

"Joven maestro, tenemos el doble de reserva en taels (3) de plata que el mes pasado, y aumentamos las de oro. Nos extendimos hacía el centro con ciento treinta piezas"

"Ya se pagaron los uniformes. ¿Se resolvió el problema con las filtraciones de agua?"

"Si joven maestro, fueron removidos tres pisos y retapizados, también se cambiaron los faroles, y se hizo la extracción destinada a la comida y sueldos correspondientes"

"Entonces que se ocupe para multiplicar el número de trabajadores y aumentar la producción de armas, también recuerda la solvencia a la organización de la ciudad"

Dicho aquello que la joven chica hizo una reverencia, RoWan terminó por salir y volver a transitar el pasillo exterior donde los jóvenes le saludado. El silencio reinaba mientras la noche se apoderaba de todo. De su nariz el aire que salía podía divisarse como una ligera niebla debido al descenso de la temperatura. Todo estaba en silencio, las luces de las habitaciones estaban algunas encendidas y otras apagadas, dio un último vistazo antes de caminar hacía el frente, el repiquetear de sus pasos hacía un ligero eco. Anduvo un tramo hasta las escaleras, y mientras bajaba dispuesto a atravesar todo el valle para llegar a su propio dormitorio, los recuerdos lo invadieron.

Su mentejó vía años atrás, en una explanada soleada y calurosa, su clan se formaba como un invitado a la reunión, estaban en tierras vecinas haciendo acto de presencia, la ignorancia reinaba en él con apenas catorce años de edad.

"RoJin-xiong, el sol me lastima" se quejó tapando exageradamente su rostro con las manos. 

"Estate quieto, pareces una doncella quejumbrosa" replicó el joven junto a él mientras daba un leve golpe en su costado que lo hizo retorcerse un poco antes de retomar la compostura. Justo en ese momento su clan fue nombrado y comenzó a pasar al salón de eventos.  
Era algo ostentoso, el clan Song era uno de los más adinerados y acomodados de la zona, se rumoreaba que realmente tenían sangre real y sus tropas eran seleccionadas directamente por el general del emperador. Ellos sabían que dichos rumores eran ciertos, el fundador del clan era un príncipe detrás de una línea de veinticuatro hermanos esperando el trono, por lo que resignado fundó el clan Song, el emperador le dió su bendición y permiso, así que en efecto aquellos sucesores del clan tenían sangre real y eran príncipes -o princesas según se viera- tanto así que si todos los hijos del emperador regente morían, alguien del clan sería seleccionado inmediatamente.  
En el interior fueron atendidos por amables y lindas sirvientes que les pusieron comida y bebida a su disposición.

"El día de hoy recordamos la unificación de nuestras tierras por el bien común y el establecimiento de los clanes más reconocidos a lo largo y ancho del país. Tenemos el honor de servir a nuestros hermanos más lejanos, los clanes del norte" Al fondo de la sala en la mesa principal hablo él líder del clan, un hombre de gesto amable, barba tupida y complexión regordeta que se expresaba con un particular acento. "Brindo por los hermanos Hé, los hermanos Yan y los hermanos Xu que el día de hoy nos acompañan"

"Unificación dice ¿que unificación?" Protestó RoWan con tono molesto, pero esto lo hizo más en un susurro más para si mismo. 

Su hermano le hizo un gesto para que se pusiera de pie, al tiempo los jóvenes de otras mesas también lo hacían, eran los representantes de los clanes que han sido mencionados. Todos bebieron de sus copas y rieron a la par que hablaban entre todos, el banquete fue tranquilo, pero había algo que no le terminaba de gustar, al fondo de la sala, en una mesa que se perdía tras un pilar, justo detrás de las que acompañaban al líder Song, un hombre lo observaba tanto que parecía hacerlo fijamente. Dubitativo desvió su mirada pretendiendo no encontrado dado cuenta y ocultándose en la figura de su hermano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.-Siheyuan: es una de las construcciones tradicionales chinas, básicamente es el patio al centro y las edificaciones a los lados. Cómo referencia está Muelle de loto (The Untamed) con el patio de entrenamiento al centro y la casa donde se lleva a cabo el Manhwa Pintor Nocturno (aunque esa es coreana)  
> En este caso el "Siheyuan" es más grande de lo normal y las edificaciones están en vertical dentro de la pendiente de la montaña (como la boca de un volcán hacía adentro) y el patio se encuentra al fondo, justo en el centro. 
> 
> 2.-Leng Shan: es el apodo de cultivador del protagonista y literalmente significa "Montaña Fría"
> 
> 3.-Tael: es la moneda china que se usa en la mayoría de historias de este tipo, hay de oro y de plata y su valor cambia según su peso como vemos en Mo Dao Zu Shi (manhua/donghua) y se aprecia mejor en The Untamed, en diversas ocasiones la "moneda" con la que pagan varía de tamaño, o sea de valor. La medida estándar es de 36 gramos y es lo que valdría una comida completa (según el drama).


	3. Sueños Profundos 2

El banquete de bienvenida terminó sin interrupciones, fueron dirigidos a sus habitaciones correspondientes, estaba tan a gusto que había olvidado por completo a aquel hombre que le observaba con insistencia.

"Es increíble que los demás también estén aquí, creía que nosotros seríamos los únicos jóvenes enviados porque papá está enfermo" Habló Yan RoJin mirando ocasionalmente hacia atrás, observando algunos rostros jóvenes conocidos.

"Algo escuché acerca de que la invitación era dirigida a futuros líderes y cultivadores jóvenes"

"Incluso está aquí el menor de los Hè, he escuchado que su padre lo sobreproteje y lo mima por encima de sus hermanos... ¡O-oh! También vino su hermano el _de en medio(1)_ el odioso, ahora que lo pienso, todos los Hè son terriblemente extraños, el mayor de ellos va por ahí tembloroso de no tener que interactuar con nadie que no esté a su nivel, que mala imagen para un futuro líder." agregó Jin susurrando cerca cerca del oído de RoWan a lo que esté le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

"Ya basta, los Hè no son extraños, están criados de manera diferente, además sabes que su secta se basa en las antiguas costumbres espiritistas y su lema es "crear sirvientes celestiales" o algo así. Tu eres demasiado bestia para hacer las cosas, ¡y ya deja de criticar gente!" Jin hizo un mohín infantil y ambos rieron ligeramente antes de llegar a la habitación que compartirían.

"Hermano Wan, hermano Jin"

Se escuchó una voz en la puerta contigua a la de su dormitorio, de esta se asomaba un rostro familiar. Un joven de facciones finas que entraba en la perfecta descripción de "poco varonil" les sonreía ampliamente mientras agitaba sus largas mangas en un saludo poco estético.

"¡Xu Xue!" Saludaron casi al unisono acercándose a él, el joven de inmediato tomó una pequeña bandeja de algún mueble cercano y les ofreció bocadillos de manera animada, invitándolos a pasar.

"Me alegra que estén ustedes aquí, además del príncipe Song no conozco a nadie." Se lamentó con fingido drama antes de tomar un bocadillo y comerlo sin reparos mientras se sentaba detrás de una mesita. Los hermanos Yan le siguieron y copiaron su acción. 

"Pero tu y el príncipe Song ni siquiera son cercanos" añadió RoWan.

"¿Ahora comprendes mi penosa situación?" Los tres rieron y conversaron por un rato, les alegraba tener un amigo cercano, Xu Ah(2) había crecido con ellos debido a la cercanía de sus sectas, a decir verdad, todos de niños habían sido mezclados y visitado otras sectas indiscriminadamente en algún punto de su infancia, esto había sucedido desde hacía tres generaciones debido al tratado de SanDa Meide(3).

Estar en aquel lugar por alguna razón le daba un mal sabor de boca, pues no era secreto el comportamiento que el clan Song había tenido con SanDa Meide décadas atrás, y a juzgar por la poca -por no decir nula- comunicación entre ellos, podrían decir que esas creencias perniciosas que un día lo llevaron a separarse de los otros clanes aún eran implantadas en los nuevos discípulos.

Tiempo atrás cuando los abuelos apenas eran líderes novatos de los cuatro clanes, los Song, Los Hé, los Yan y los Xu eran una sola alianza, aquello cambió en el momento en el que bestias gigantes aparecieron por el ocaso(4). Enormes monstruos devora hombres salidos de una antigua leyenda que hablaba de los "Dioses bestia" animales espirituales en estado salvaje que habían enriquecido su cultivación durante siglos a través de la energía misma de la tierra y vivían en armonía con la naturaleza, al alcanzar cierto nivel, conseguían la iluminación y ascendían al firmamento como animales celestiales quienes se le presentarían a los hombres hablando mil lenguas (5)y serían reconocidos como nuevos dioses según sus virtudes.  
La leyenda en si contaba la historia de un grupo de cinco bestias pertenecientes a cada elemento, las cuales fueron corrompidas por un ser desconocido casi tan poderoso como un dios, y en el punto de alcanzar la iluminación su núcleo fue mancillado, dejándolas en un estado de inconsciencia, donde actuaban a través de meros impulsos salvajes, la energía maligna en su interior los hizo mutar y crecer descomunalmente, las pieles de animales se rasgaron dejando a la vista sus órganos y sus carnes, se les llamó Xue Yuren, que significa literalmente Gigantes de sangre, estos fueron neutralizados y encerrados dentro de un lago en lo más alejado del territorio, allí en los hielos perpetuos un grupo de criaturas celestiales bajaron y con el poder de los cielos encerraron a los cinco gigantes bajo un lago congelado, después advirtieron a los hombres de no ir jamás allí y no cultivar en las zonas aledañas, pues aquellas bestias olían el poder espiritual y cualquier señal de este podría hacerlos despertar, esa regla se siguió tajantemente hasta años atrás.

Alguien había despertado a los Xue Yuren y estos atacaron a los pueblos, dejando destrucción a su paso, los cuatro clanes lucharon hombro con hombro, dándolo todo con el fin de impedir que las bestias avanzaran. En el proceso un errante(6) entró a la batalla, su poder de cultivación era descomunal, había conseguido herir de gravedad a tres de las cinco bestias, nadie conocía aquel hombre, pero de algo estaban seguros, estaba ocupando energía oscura, su elemento era el rayo y todos saben que el rayo es el arma de los demonios. Meses después los Xue Yuren fueron encerrados nuevamente al interior de una montaña en los mismos hielos perpetuos, esta vez, el lugar fue sellado con la energía espiritual de cien años(7).  
El errante desapareció, y el clan Song culpó a los otros tres clanes de esconder al responsable de la liberación, al tener el poder imperial respaldándolo, nadie pudo contradecirlo, pero tampoco se pudo probar su palabra, existen rumores acerca de que el mismo emperador dio la orden de alejarse de los otros clanes para no manchar la imagen de su gobierno, pero solo eran especulaciones, lo único cierto es que desde entonces el clan Song había cotado lazos de todo tipo, hasta esos días.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermano de en medio: Los hermanos del clan Hé son tres, por lo que este termino respecta al que se encuentra entre el menor y el mayor.
> 
> Xu Ah: nombre de nacimiento de Xu Xue.
> 
> SanDa Meide: literalmente significa "Tres virtudes" y es una alianza entre los Xu, los Hé y los Yan.
> 
> Aparecieron por el ocaso: Ocaso sustituye el decir Oeste, así como Oriente sustituye decir Este.
> 
> Hablando mil lenguas: Es una expresión común en la biblia cristiana para hacer referencia a que se hablan muchas lenguas y se comunica en la lengua del oyente indiscriminadamente, también se refiere a criaturas magnificas que son capaces de hacerse entender para una multitud así los oyentes no hablen el mismo idioma entre ellos.
> 
> Errante: Un cultivador errante es aquel que anda por su cuenta y no pertenece a ninguna secta, clan o rinde cuentas a un maestro.
> 
> Energía espiritual de cien años: Si personas concentran todo su poder en algo este adquirirá la fuerza de todos los años de cultivación desde que comenzó su formación, en este caso se podría decir que los líderes vigentes concentraron su poder unos con otros y entre todos sumaron cien años de poder. En algunos casos este recurso es inagotable, en otros requieren tiempo para restaurar el poder usado, en este caso en el primero.


End file.
